


Succesful Temptations

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Holoforms (Transformers), Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Japanese Character(s), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Is it still car sex if you're technically having sex with the car?
Relationships: Crosshairs/original female character
Kudos: 16





	Succesful Temptations

Hana slumped against the seat as Crosshairs drove, his windows rolled down and the dry wind blowing on her face. Despite the wind, she was fucking hot. It had to be pushing 90 degrees at the lowest.

She softly groaned, stretching her feet up on the dash. "Croosss! It's hot, turn on the air!"

He softly huffed, speaking through the radio, "No, suffer. I ain't got that much fuel to spare."

She pouted, reaching down to lay the seat back. "Oh my god, it's hot, I'm melting."

He softly snorted. "Yeah, I can feel your sweat."

She rolled her eyes and sat up, grabbing the bottom of her shirt. She tugged it up and off, muttering, "Gonna feel all this sweat now, you dick."

She slumped back against him and he snapped, "What the hell are you doing?"

She kicked her shoes off and unbuttoned her shirt, seeing the mirrors focus on her. "I'm stripping. Ya know, to get some more cool air on my overheated skin before I roast."

He softly groaned and she smirked as the vents kicked on high. She sighed happily and rested her head back, spreading her legs some. She closed her eyes, hearing his engine roar as he drove faster down the empty road.

She rested her hands on her stomach and smiled, slowly 'walking' her fingers down to her panties. She kept her eyes closed, knowing he was watching. She slid her fingers down the front of her panties and sighed contently, hearing the windows roll up.

She spread her legs wider and shuddered when the vents angled to her crotch, blowing cool air. She slid her fingers along her clit and moaned softly. She moaned softly and loosely tangled her fingers in her hair, tilting her head back.

"Ah~. Cross, why don't you pull over and give a girl a hand?"

Crosshairs was oddly silent but wrapped the seatbelt around her, clicking it in place. She blinked and softly squeaked when he pulled to a stop as quickly as possible without harming her. She pressed her barefeet against the dash and continued slowly moving her fingers along her clit, a damp spot growing on her panties.

Crosshairs stopped on the side of the road and activated his holoform, appearing beside her. She smiled sweetly and unbuckled the seatbelt, letting it slide back into place. He grumbled softly and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his lap.

He kissed her roughly and rubbed her hips, grinding her hips against his hardon through his pants. She moaned softly and loosely tangled her fingers in his short hair, knocking his goggles askew. He thrusted his hips up and grunted softly.

She reached down and tugged his belt loose, unbuttoning his pants. She pulled bck from the kiss and breathed, "Is that a gun in your pants or are you happy to see me?"

He smirked, roughly rubbing her through her panties. "It's a gun. And you're my holster."

She giggled breathlessly and pushed his pants down, sliding a hand down into his boxers. He softly groaned and rested his head back, sliding his fingers in her panties to rub her clit. She moaned against his shoulder and slowly moved her hips, continuing to stroke him.

He squeezed her hip, pulling her close. "Let's get this show on the road."

She nodded and kissed him, letting go of him to push her panties down. She tilted her head, moaning into him as he continued to rub her clit. She rock her hips and gripped his length, giving it a gentle squeeze as she stroked him.

He moaned into her and pulled his fingers away, grabbing her hips to guide her down on his length. Their moans mingled together as she settled, fully sheathing him inside her.

They sat still for a moment, clinging to each other. Her arms were around his neck, her fingers loosely tangled in his short brown hair. His goggles had dropped down to his neck, forgotton and ignored as he palmed her ass and thighs.

Hana moved first, slowly raising her hips and dropping back down. She moaned softly and rested her forehead on his shoulder, continuing to slowly move. She lifted her hips until only the head of his cock remained in her pussy and dropped down, fully sheathing him again.

Crosshairs groaned at her slow pace and held her hips, his head resting back on the seat. He stared down at her as she moved slowly, merely holding her hips as she moved. Her short fingernails scraped against his scalp and the back of his neck, sending little tingles down his spine.

He grunted when she started moving faster and tightened his grip, helping her move. He felt so hot. His body was burning up, from both nearly baking in the sun and his arousal. His vents didn't even breathe cool air anymore, it was warm and dry.

He thrusted his hips up when she dropped down and smirked as she moaned louder, her eyes closing. He smirked wider and tilted his head down, gently nipping at her neck. He continued thrusting his hips up and pulling her down to meet him.

She shifted her grip to his shoulders and moaned against his shoulder, tightening her grip. "Fuucckkk, Cross..."

He smirked against her neck and kept them moving. "Feelin' that good, princess?"

She nodded slightly. "So good."

He chuckled breathlessly, pressing head back against the seat as he shouted, "Fuck!"

She smiled widely and moved her hips faster, clinging to him as she moved. He thrusted roughly to meet her, fingers pressing into her ass. She moaned against his neck and moved her hips, gasping when he reached down to rub her clit roughly.

She pressed her nails in his shoulders as she came, pressing flush against him. He smirked widely and squeezed her hips, guiding her to move quickly. He moaned loudly and thrusted up roughly, his legs squirming as he came into her.

She slumped into him and breathed heavily, sweat gathering along her forehead. "Holy fuck."

He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head, the vents turning to blow cool air over them. "Damn."

She smiled softly, lifting her head to lightly kiss him. "Mhm."

He tilted his head and smiled softly, a rare sight on the paratrooper. "I love you."

She hummed happily. "Feeling sappy?"

He rolled his eyes and pinched her hip. "Bitch."

She giggled, still relaxing on top of him. "I love you too, asshole."


End file.
